hope of olympus
by godslayer1234
Summary: The Titan war started early than in the series. In a world full of chaos and war a champion will rise to change the balance between the Olympians and the Titans. His name. Percy Jackson. This is a Perlia. Rated T for language and violence.


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongThe Hope of Olympus/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongAU- The Titan war started early than in the series. In a world full of chaos and war a champion will rise to change the balance between the Olympians and the Titans. His name. Percy Jackson. Also the timeline at first is before the series started so Percy was nine. Also there will be OC's in this story./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongPrologue/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongThird Person POV/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"emThe second Titan war started 3 years ago by the champion of the Titans Luke son of Hermes. Before anyone knew the world was in turmoil. Cities were destroyed and in there places kingdoms in the name of the Titans were built./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"emIt was like the ancient and modern world combined. The Olympians fought on and saved most cities, Manhattan especially cause of the Heart of the West burned strong there./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"emBefore some continents fell at the hands of the Titans, half of America was sunken by Oceanus the Titan of the sea and Aigaios the Titan of storms in fierce battles with the gods, while others with the power of the gods were kept alive./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"emBut a prophecy says that a champion will rise that will tip the balance in the favor of the gods or titans. And the stories concentrates on a young demigod named Percy Jackson whose about to make a great change in the world./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongPercy's POV 3 years later/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Hi I'm Percy Jackson and I'm a demigod. My story starts in what emused/em to be New Jersey. I guess I should explain more. You see three years ago when the Titan war began many cities fell at their hands in their place kingdoms were built in the name of the titans and their allies. Many tried to run towards Manhattan since it became also a kingdom in the name of the Greek gods./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"It stretches almost to half of New York and is the most safest place on this earth. My mother Sally Jackson tried to takes us there during the war so that they didn't find out I was a demigod, but on the run with fugitives, the titans forces caught up with us, my mother died at the hands of the Minotaur while trying to give me time to run away. In my rage and grief at losing my mom I attacked the minotaur and I killed him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Because of that the leader of that force captured me and sent me as a slave here in what was New Jersey were an ally of the titans named Antaeus a giant son of Poseidon the sea god and Gaea the earth goddess./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He named his kingdom awarded by Kronos the titan king Lybia after the place he wanted to build his skull temple (which he did but that's not the point now). Once there I was turned into a slave/servant, doing whatever duty my master wanted to. Cause of that I learned forging from some of the children of Hephaestus, cyclops (I hang with them cause of my friend Tyson), and mortals that worked there also I knew some medical knowledge and archery by hanging around Will and the healers. Some already knew who they were, others learned their identity after they were 'tested' by Antaeus soldiers. See the titans to find out who is a demigod and who isn't devised this test to make that godly side awake./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"They know that I'm a demigod but they haven't found out who it is. My mother gave me a necklace before dying and she said to me that if I wanted to find out who my father was all I had to do was open the locket. Anyway back to the story, aside from my other jobs I was also cupbearer to some of the emnobles /emthat are loyal to the titans, but in reality are just sell outs that betrayed their country just for a bit of Kronos' power./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"And finally my last job was as a gladiator. Aside from fighting in the arena here on Libya, I also had to do this hunting game were they pit us young demigods and the mortals' kids against monsters they breed for battle./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"We're just guinea pigs in reality for them, to test this creatures that they want to use against the Olympian armies. I guess I got to explain this. You see like they're cities and kingdoms that belong to the titans the same can be said also for the gods./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Their cities are well protected and are more advanced that some of those in the titans territories. Also to fight against Kronos forces called The Fallen is the Olympian army. They are demigods, mortals, and monster friendly that serve the gods./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Though for a while the battles have dwindle and there's a kind of stalemate in the battle so there hasn't been much fighting. But still they do on some occasion raids against some of the factories or cities, but here isn't so lucky./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Antaeus maybe a battle maniac but he's a emsmart maniac/em, so he's fortress walls around Lybia are strong are fortified. But one day I swore I will escape, with the Fates as my witness that was my oath on the day my mo died./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"But of course I knew it wasn't easy to do that, I needed to prepare, learn to fight, gather allies, and finally create a rebellion. All in do time and it was working. I was one of the toughest gladiators in the arena and I had some allies that shared my ambition of a rebellion./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"There was Grover Underwood a satyr that worked in the grave fields, Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter, Will Solace son of Apollo, Charles Beckendorf son of Hephaestus, and Nico di Angelo a son of Hades and like me an unknown./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Together we're the leaders of the Libyan rebellion, little by little we've been gathering our forces waiting for the right time. Since we've been almost everywhere so we knew the places were we needed to strike to defeat Antaeus, and with that then is little by little to strike at Kronos and the Fallen./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"…strong.../strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Today was my day in the arena. According to what I heard from one of my spies in Antaeus' castle was that a diplomat from Kronos was coming here. This was the perfect chance to strike! As I knew that every time Antaeus has a guest he throws a party for them, hence why I'm going to fight cause I'm one of his best gladiators. So before my fight starts I gathered my friends./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Ok tonight is the night to strike, everyone know what they're going to do?" I asked. Everyone nodded and started to mobilize. The plan was this, Beckendorf and Will are going to gather the weapons on a rendezvous point were the rebels were going to gather for the raid. Nico is going to open the cell doors of the servants barracks which are our forces./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Grover and Katie were going to lead most of the armies along with the other towards the enemy forces while they were resting, meanwhile I and Tyson were going to take some of our warriors to Antaeus castle. So finally it was time for me to go to the arena. As I was preparing in the waiting room for my time Nico appeared from one of the shadows./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Hey Nico." I said. He nodded./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Everything is set and ready when do we start?" he asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""After my bout at night when Antaeus is at his castle with his guest." I said. "You got what I asked for?" I asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He nodded and gave me a bag. Inside was a crossbow with a steel rope attached to the arrows. See Antaeus is invincible as long as he's touching the ground courtesy of mother Gaea. So my plan is to hang him on the roof or a wall to finish him off./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I said my thanks to Nico as he shadow travel from here and that's when I heard the calling horn meaning I was up next to fight. So gathering my weapons, strapping better my armor and taking my helmet I walked out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"As soon as I entered the arena it was pure chaos as always. People cheering and claiming my gladiator name. I guess I should explain that, see Antaeus thought that it be better for our gladiator image if we had impressive names./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"So mine was Aeneas and cause of my winning streak in the arena and my kindness toward some of the citizens when I helped them with something, that people like me, but it just embarrassed me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"So I'm known by everyone as Perseus Aeneas. I waited for my opponent and saw Antaeus in his private room with his guest who was this kid dressed in the gray robes that belong to those of the Fallen meaning he was a rogue demigod./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"As always he looked as he got burned red tanning in the sun, he was the size of two sumo wrestlers put together, wave tattoos in his arms, and he was dressed in his usual leather armor. I didn't recognize who the demigod was and at the moment I didn't care since I was concentrating on the fight. Then Antaeus raised his hand and yelled: "Let the match begin, now OPEN THE GATES!" and with that he sat with the crowd roaring for some action. As for I was thinking who I was going to face. Normally when some ally of the titans comes here they bring a champion to fight in the arena but apparently not today for this time it was a monster./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"It was a chimera one of many they've breed for battle. It was on four legs, instead of fur it has scales, it's face a cross between a hyena and wolf, spikes on it's back, spiked tail, and razor sharp teeth./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"And before I could put on a stance it attacked. I quickly rolled away and slashed at it as soon as it came closer. The chimera evaded the attack and quickly strike with it's tail, but I blocked it. It lunged in a blur but I met it with a thrust from my sword and just like that it ended. The crowd roared at my victory and I waved a bit before going back to the waiting room, tonight was time to raid the castle./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"…strong.../strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I was waiting by the forges gearing up waiting for Tyson and the attack force to joined up. Finally they arrived. As I picked my shield and clicked my sword I thought about what I found after I opened the necklace./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strong*Flashback/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"As I was preparing I knew it was time to open the necklace. Once I did a flash of light came and went as it appeared and when it faded my necklace was gone. In it's place was a letter and a pen? Confused I opened the letter and found my mom's handwriting. After a couple of minutes of deciphering the words (thank you dyslexia) I finally could make out the words. It's said this:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"emDear Percy,/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"emIf you're reading this it means I'm dead. I know it's painful but knowing you I know you'll make it through. Now the reason I wrote this letter is about the identity of your father. Your father is Poseidon god of the seas. And as his son he gave you the magic weapon that he put with the necklace. It may look like a pen but it's not, it's a sword called Riptide to unleash it's true form just push the button. Know that you will never lose the blade and it can absorb water to create attacks. Also know that I love you and know that both me and your father are proud of you./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"emWith love, mom./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I stood there with tears in my eyes as read the letter. Even after she was gone my mom was still looking out for me and I will honor her memory by defeating the titans forces, starting with Antaeus. I looked up to see someone walking and saw Tyson with our regiment armed to the teeth. Tyson grinned with his crooked teeth and I smiled back and I clicked Riptide and it extended into a sword. It was four foot long, and it was made of celestial bronze but also with a metal that I didn't know of. I looked around at all of my friends and the determined looks on each of their faces./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Let's show them what payback is about!" I said. Everyone cheered with me. And we marched towards the gates of the castle./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"It was fast and quick. Those were the words that came to me after we assaulted the gates. The guards were unprepared and had been taken out fast. Now we're storming the castle. Royal guards were making a line to block us from the entrance but that wasn't going to last long./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""GO!" I yelled at Tyson./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He bellowed and he was followed by his cyclops brethren and slammed into that wall. Those mortals didn't last long. A couple that had guns shot some of the cyclops but even they were overwhelmed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"As for me I continued with the remainder of our forces, as I was climbing the stair while the rest of my men scattered in other places to take the castle I saw the other places being attack meaning everything was going smoothly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I prayed to the gods that nobody died in this attack like those cyclops at the entrance. Shaking the thought aside I continued towards the throne room. I needed to focus on the task at hand. Finally I reached the throne room followed by a couple of my warriors./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Before bursting in I took the crossbow and put it on it's sling knowing it was going to be crucial for the battle and I kicked the double doors open. Inside was Antaeus glaring at me, at his side were the Fallen agent and half a dozen warriors. Antaeus continued to glare at me until he finally spoke./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""So you there betray me Perseus, shame you were my favorite servant, but now you will die." he stated./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"But before he could even order his soldiers to attack we were charging at them. I quickly stabbed with Riptide one of the guards, the other got a slash to his throat. Antaeus was already charging at me his bronze knuckles in his hands ready to punch me to a pulp. I rolled to his right and stabbed at his side./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He yelled in pain but the earth quickly closed around the wound and healed him. Cursing I took the crossbow and began to shoot at him, he dodged as I knew he would and quickly attacked me. I barely dodge that attack, he only grazed my side but I could take he fractured a rib./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Fuck!" I cursed. Antaeus only laughed. Glaring I unleashed my surprise and before he knew it he was hanging in the ceiling by bronze ropes. He trashed but to no avail and I raised my sword and pointed it at him. He stopped squirming and looked at me carefully./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""It's time to pay for your actions Antaeus. For the gods!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"And with that I slashed at him. He yelled until little by little he turned to dirt the only thing left of him was his armor and a pile of dirt. I looked around the room, the soldiers loyal too Antaeus were eliminated and as for the demigod he was nowhere to be seen. I heard footsteps and saw Nico appearing from the shadows./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Good job Percy, the raid was a success as we speak our soldiers are eliminating Antaeus legions." he stated. I nodded pleased with the news./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""What of our losses?" I asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Some severe and minor injuries but nothing time will heal." he said. I sighed in relief, then the doors to the hall opened and Beckendorf walked in. Aside from a cut in his arm he was ok./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Reporting in, Will and his siblings are tending to the wounded, Grover and Katie are spreading the news and checking to see that the enemy is killed, and Tyson is Guarding the gates." he said. Nico nodded at this while I looked around. It finally happened emfreedom./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""What now Percy?" asked Nico. And it got me thinking of the future what we had to do. I looked at the throne knowing the answer to that. I walked towards it and sat thinking of the decisions I had to make if I wanted to make this place strong to withstand the might of our enemies. After a short pause I opened my eyes with my decision./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Now we rebuild, we prepare, for we need to strengthen our defenses if we are to face enemy attacks." I stated./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Thought you'd say that," said Beckendorf nodding, "so what's the plan emmy king./em" he asked amused. Nico was also grinning while I glared at them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""First let it be known that this place won't be called Libya anymore, and also we'll destroy the skull temple in the name of the titans and rebuild a new one for the gods. And also this place shall be known as Troy."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongAnd there it is hoped you enjoy. Next chapter will be about the Olympian army. Sorry if there was to much babble but is the prologue so there had to be a lot of explaining. Also the Romans will appear in this story. So review and see you next time./strong/p


End file.
